


Trained For Sin | Attack On Titan | Levi Ackerman

by ToastCampbell



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastCampbell/pseuds/ToastCampbell
Summary: Riley did not fear people, she feared Titans, and would do what she needed to get stronger, even if that meant training with Humanity's strongest - Levi Ackerman. While the two clash a lot, they come to be the closest of friends, which leads to a problematic situation of love for Riley, battling with ignoring her feelings in order to not be a burden for her Captain. She was the assassin of the night, who had never fallen - yet this man made her fall, literally and figuratively.
Relationships: Levi & Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AOT fanfic! I will be trying my very best with this - updates depend on how busy I am in life and during college! Disclaimer: I haven't decided yet but there may be Smut later in this story, I haven't put it in tags yet as I am unsure if I will end up writing smut or not it depends how I feel since I don't normally write smut. There will however be lots of fluff and romance and angst so be ready! :D - It's quite graphic in violence as well so you've been warned! Bare with me and spelling mistakes or knowledge mistakes, this will be following the original story with added bits of my own such as the beginning chapters! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy your read and decide to come with me on this journey!
> 
> Erin

“What time is the merchandise to be sold?”

The man’s voice announced, his breath tinted with the smell of rich whiskey and tobacco. His fingers and teeth stained with tabaco due to his overuse of the stuff, abusing the fact he could even get it while also feeding his addiction. The room around the man was barely lit, candlelight being the source of light as him and the group of men, about three others, played their game of poker. The men were using a room in the back of a rundown bar, which was barely used by other citizens who were clear alcoholics.   
“Midnight tomorrow, should be a good price this time.” A man responded, sucking on the cigar he balanced between his fingers, smoke leaving from his dry lips. The years had not been kind to this man, as his skin was wrinkly and hard like leather.   
“Good.” The original man that spoke said, taking a sip from his glass, rich expensive whiskey drowning his worn-out taste buds on his tongue. “It’s getting harder nowadays when the girls are getting uglier.” Laughter filled the room as the grown men chuckled at the man’s comment, a chorus of agreement being heard before they focused on the cards in front of them. All the men in the room were in their late 40’s, some early 50’s considering how worn-out their skin and facial features were, their hair either fully grey or beginning to grey. 

At the front of the bar, the door swung open, the street lighting entering the dull lit bar. The wood around the place was creaky and dark, giving no life to the bar. A woman stood in the doorway of the bar, the streetlight behind her. The woman, who was a brunette beauty, was here for one reason.   
Her lips coated in red cherry lipstick, the pink blush on her cheeks making her big green eyes pop despite them already being noticeable. Her wavy brunette hair was half up, making her face features sharper. She had done this on purpose, to make her stand out, even though the woman stood out regardless of what she did because of her emerald green eyes. The black corset hugged her waist and stomach, making her chest look bigger. This woman was out and looking like this for one purpose as she pulled her hood down, expensive earrings dangling from her ears as she walked toward the old bar, her red heels clicking against the old wooden floor before she took her seat at a worn-out bar stool.   
Digging her fingers into a pouch on her hip, she dug out an old gold coin, place it on the bar and sliding it toward the old man behind the bar that was cleaning a glass with a cloth. No words were spoken between the old man and brunette beauty as he went to get her a drink, returning with a glass filled with whiskey. She politely nodded at the old man, taking the glass and downing it in one go, the alcohol burning down her throat. She wasn’t much of a drinker, but sometimes it was enjoyable to have a glass or two. She rubbed her leather gloves together as she signed, waiting for her opportunity as she sipped at the drink. The bar smelt like dampness and it was so powerful to her nose that her eyes would soon start watering up.   
In the corner of her eye, a door opened, and one came a half-drunk man, his cheeks tinted pink due to his drunkenness. He leaned against the bar, tapping on it as in to signal his need for more drinks. His wide eyes noticing the brunette beauty at the bar.   
“Well aren’t you a pretty little lass.” He slurred.   
She finished her drink, putting the glass down on the bar before flashing a seductive smile at the man. He smirked at her, making his way to stand next to her, swinging his arm around her shoulders.  
“Wanna come back and watch a man win some poker?” He whispered with a slur, his hot breath smelling of alcohol. She knew that he wanted something sexual later as his eyes were burning with lust. The brunette beauty nodded shyly, allowing the man to take her hand and lead her back, his other hand occupied with a tray of drinks for his fellow men in the back room. 

Opening the door to the dark room, the drunken man walked in first, his new lady following behind him before the door shut.   
“Who’s this fine lady, Richard?” A man said to the man who was carrying the tray.   
“Met this fine lady at the bar, invited her to watch a real man win at poker.”   
“You’ve been losing this whole time.” Another man said, chuckles being heard in the room as the man called Richard told the man to shut up.   
Richard sat down; the drinks being handed to the other men. The Brunette Beauty studied the room to notice that it was just the four men in the room. The room stunk of tobacco and drink, more than what the bar out front smelt like.   
“Why Darling, come sit on my lap while I play.” Richard said, patting his leg in an eager way. The Brunette Beauty giggled, taking a seat on the man called Richard’s lap. She could feel something poke her and it brought bile up into her mouth, the thought of this man being turned on by her made her sick, however she swallowed the bile and smiled seductively at the man who winked at her.  
The poker game began, and The Brunette Beauty watched with fake eagerness, the men arguing from time to time as the game progressed. When Richard folded, the Brunette Beauty made her move. Using her hand, she grabbed the man’s chin lightly and brought her lips to his. His lips were dry against hers, his mouth tasting of tobacco and drink which was disgusting to her, but she kept it professional as she shoved her tongue into his mouth. Richard grabbed the brunette beauty’s bottom, using his grubby hand to squeeze it as it was clear that he was enjoying this a lot, the same couldn’t be said for her. She felt all the sets of eyes on her as she kept kissing the man she sat on. The men in the room were enjoying the show, and it disgusted her, but this was her chance. 

Richard chuckled against her lips; his manhood rock hard as he used his free hand to unbuckle his belt. This was the opening that the Brunette beauty needed. Opening the holster on her thigh before pulling the dagger out. In one swift movement before the man completely unbuckled his pants, the Brunette Beauty slit his throat, blood splattering onto her chest and face as he gasped in shocked, his hand going for his neck in an attempt to stop the blood. The other men in the room panicked, jumping out of their chairs and attempted to pull their guns out of their holster’s.   
The look in the Brunette Beauty’s had changed into a dark cold one, the knife used to cut the man’s throat was now in another man’s neck, as she had stabbed it in his neck as she took the chance to do it when he couldn’t pull out his gun in time.   
“You fucking bitch!” One man shouted, managing to pull his gun out and take aim to shoot. The woman kicked the table over, the gun shot hitting the wooden table in time, splitters going everywhere from the shot. The man panicked, trying to reload to shoot the woman again but he didn’t get the chance as the heel of one of her shoes went into his eye, screams of agony came from the man before she snapped his neck when he fell to his knees. One more guy was present, aiming his gun at the woman. He shot and the woman threw a chair to block it, the chair being destroyed by the gun blast. She made her way to stand in front of the man, her elbow hitting his throat, now choking for air as he fell back, landing on his ass. Pulling the gun from the man in the chair’s body, she aimed the gun at the man’s head, not hesitating as she shot the breathless man on the ground, a blood splatter now on the ground.   
She breathed slowly, taking a moment to compose herself, both of her shoes now off to relieve her true height of 5ft. Pulling her cloak close to her, she put her hood up, no emotion on her face as she stepped outside the room to the front of the bar which was now empty apart from the bartender who still continued to clean a glass with a cloth. Still no words were exchanged as she placed a bag of gold coins onto the bar, her repayment for the mess and damage caused. The bartender seemed unbothered by the blood on her face and neck as he nodded at her, a way of respect knowing who she was and what she did. After all she had set this up with the help of the bartender. The men that she had just murdered were in fact human traffickers, plucking girls from the public and selling them off to rich sleezy men that wanted a youthful woman to spice their boring lives up. The woman hated this and had spent her days tracking down men who did this.   
The woman herself had been a victim of human trafficking until she managed to kill the kidnapper that tried his luck at taking her. That had been three years ago and ever since that time, she had gained the reputation as the green-eyed assassin, killer of the night. 

Returning home unspotted, the woman managed to return to her small house located in the woods outside the town outskirts. It was the safest place for her after situations like this. Locking her door of the small wooden house, she lifted the bucket of water she had collected, using the water and a cloth to wash off the dried blood along with her make up that she despised. She felt better after washing the blood of her enemies off her, now satisfied with the work she did tonight. She felt tired, each job always taking a toll on her small body considering she had to overpower taller and bigger men who would normally have more upper body strength than her. She was surprised the men didn’t notice her and who she was when they saw her green eyes, considering her reputation.   
Now in a white nightgown, she began to boil some water for tea, taking the time to clean her trusted dagger with a rag while the water boiled. Rubbing her eyes, she put the dagger away in a drawer, knowing that she wouldn’t be using it for a few days. Pouring the water into a teapot, she let the water soak the tea up, placing it on the table while grabbing 3 cups. A knock was heard at her front door as she pulled her black cardigan on, wrapping it around her before opening the door. She was greeted with Erwin Smith and Hange Zoe, both in their Survey Corps uniforms.   
“You look tired, Riley.” Hange said in a sad tone.  
“I am tired.” She sighed, making her way back to the table and pouring both of them a cup of tea each before herself.   
She sat in front of them, rubbing her eyes as she sighed, taking a sip of the warm liquid in front of her.   
“Were you able to take out the people we gave you information on?” Erwin asked Riley. She nodded, taking another sip. “You’ll most likely hear about it tomorrow or the day after.” Riley said coldly, “The Military Police not doing their jobs.” She cursed their name.   
Hange sighed, “It’s a good thing you’re doing despite it being classed as criminal actions.”   
Riley was pleased that she was doing justice despite the actions being criminal. Erwin and Hange had reached out to her three years ago after her incident with her own kidnappers, they had covered up the death as an accident and it was brushed under the carpet. Since then, Erwin had been giving information to Riley about human traffickers and they were taking justice into their own hands since the Military Police were awful at their job.   
The trio sat in silence for a while, candlelight keeping the room lit along with the moon light that shined into the small dining area.   
“Join the Survey Corps.” Erwin said, which led to the reaction of Hange choking on her tea. Riley stared at the Commander, wondering his intentions of this.   
“Why?”  
“I’m trying to create good soldiers in order to give humanity a fighting chance again. You already know your way around weaponry and fighting, never hesitating on a kill. I need someone like you on the Survey Corps. We can train you to be even better along with how to use the ODM gear. You look tired Riley; you look like you need more purpose in life and this is the best opportunity for you.”   
Riley leaned back in her chair; her fingers pressed against her lips as she thought about the decision. Her green eyes looked at Hange who had decided to put her two cents into the conversation.   
“I have to agree with Erwin, I trust the man and know he isn’t just saying this lightly. While I was shocked at the idea at first, it makes sense.” Hange commented, her brown eyes soft as she looked at Riley whole heartedly.   
“I wish I could give you time to decide, but I can’t stretch it. I can give you till the end of the week to decide. We will return to hear your decision then, but just know if you refuse, we can’t give you information anymore.” Erwin along with Hange got up from their chairs, “I really hope you consider it.” His blue eyes on the small figured woman who sat in her chair, her mind busy in thought. The pair left Riley to her thoughts. 

She sat there, her small hands around her cup as she was lost in thought. Join the Survey Corps? Was it even an option for her? She believed it was morally easier to kill Titans compared to humans, easier on her mental health. But Titans were bigger and scarier than humans, one slip up could lead to death which was a scary possibility in itself. Yet she couldn’t shake Erwin’s words out of her head, did she really look like she needed more purpose in life? She was unsure.   
Her mind was spinning with thoughts as she got up, sitting on her bed and pulling her guitar out. Her hand moved across the smooth wood as she appreciated the instrument. This was the guitar that her father had given her and taught her to play until he had passed away just when she was ten years old. She cherished this guitar, practicing most days to get better at it. Using a small piece of plastic as her guitar pic, she began to play a melody, sinking away into the melody that she played. It was soft to her ears and one of the first melodies she had ever learnt from her dad. Humming away at the melody, she got lost in the music along with her thoughts, taking a moment to treasure life as she relaxed.   
The week was coming to an end and Riley made up her mind. She spent some days giving her things away to her nearby neighbors, knowing that she wouldn’t need them anymore. It wasn’t much, but her neighbors were extremely grateful for the items regardless since they themselves were struggling. The night before Erwin and Hange were to appear, Riley stood in front of a mirror, staring at her face in the reflection. She touched her long wavy brunette hair, wondering if she was going to regret the decision she was about to do. Picking up her dagger, she began to cut her hair off, strands landing on the floor as her locks disappeared from her head. Her hair use to go all the way down her back, now it stopped above her shoulders in a bob cut like manner. The waviness in her hair stood out more at this length and she surprisingly quite liked it.  
With a sigh, Riley began to pack a bag. It wasn’t containing much other than some clothes and other personal items such as pictures. Her guitar had its own grey case that she used to carry it. The case was worn-out, but it did its job. The day had arrived for her to leave and she wore black pants with a white shirt and black cardigan.   
It was a rainy day today as Riley locked her door, her cloak hood up as she waited for Erwin and Hange to appear so she could tell them she was coming. Her breath fogged in front of her as she shivered slightly at how cold it was. She heard nothing but the rain hit off the wood of her house. Maybe she should’ve stayed in the house considering the weather, but it was too late for this and she saw Erwin and Hange in the distance. Riley scoffed when she noticed a spare horse being pulled by Erwin. Hange smiled delightfully under her cloak when she noticed Riley get up onto the horse. “Happy to see you make the right choice Riley.” Hange said, patting the woman’s shoulder before eyeing the case on Riley’s back.   
“It’s a guitar.” Riley replied simply, sending a light smile to Hange who gasped.   
“Erwin look the woman can smile!” Hange said in shock, which caused Riley to roll her eyes.  
Erwin was surprised at the woman’s skills on riding a horse as they began their journey back to the Survey Corps. “You cut your hair.” He commented, none of them making much small talk since the rain was heavy. Riley nodded, “It seemed easier if it was shorter.” Which was true, when fighting Titans, hair would be an extreme problem since it was easy for them to grab it, if they were smart enough to do so. Hange had decided to fill the silence with her talking, asking Riley questions about what life was like before. Riley gave what information she wanted to give, considering she wasn’t very interested in pasts especially her own. She was happy to explain who taught her guitar, since she always spoke kindly of her father.   
“You’ll have to play for me some time now that we’ll be seeing each other every day!” Despite the idea of fighting Titans, Riley for once didn’t feel so alone as she spoke with Hange, Erwin sometimes making a comment here and there.   
The rain had become lighter as Riley asked Erwin a question. “Have you spoke to the Higher-ups about this?” Curious as to what he said to them.   
“Yes, I did, and I actually suggested a Lieutenant position for you.”   
Riley’s eyes widened at the man’s comment. “Why?”   
“Because we’ve known you for 3 years now and while you don’t know ODM gear, you’re very capable of holding a position of power. I like to have people I trust as part of my team and you are someone I trust.”   
“How can you know you can trust me though?”   
Erwin looked at Riley, “Because we created a partnership with you, you trusted us with giving you information and we trusted you in following tasks. That’s the people that are needed in this war.” Riley nodded with his answer, understanding why he believed she could be trusted. In a way, she was grateful for the fact that people trusted her and that she had people she could genuinely trust, it felt good being surrounded by people who weren’t backstabbers. 

“They allowed for you to be in that position considering who your father was.” Erwin commented.  
“So he’s still part of the history books huh.”   
Hange smiled at Riley, “Although I never got to meet your father, his research is still used to this day in my labs.” The woman couldn’t help but smile at this, glad that her father got to leave the mark that he so eagerly wanted to leave. Despite his death, she never hated him for leaving her, even if her life up till now had been hard. The life she had shaped her to be strong in order to look after herself in difficult situations.   
After some time had passed and more questions were asked, the trio had made it to the Survey Corps. The structure of the building was old, almost castle like with a gate at front. Riley couldn’t help but be breathless at how beautiful the building was.  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Hange asked Riley. The woman nodded with amazement; her eyes still wide as the gate opened to a large space like a courtyard. Following Erwin and Hange, they rod their horses to what Riley assumed would be the stables. When they reached the stables – which had a field in front of it – she got off the horse, petting its mane. The horse nudged into her hand and she couldn’t help but smile before a soldier came to tie the horse up.   
“I’ll show you to your room and office Riley.” Hange said, “Or should I say, Lieutenant Riley.” She winked. Riley rolled her eyes, “I’m never going to get use to that.”   
Riley followed Hange along the corridors of the Headquarters, Riley’s eyes wide the whole time as she took in the whole place and the beauty of it. She was the type of appreciate the small things in life and living here would definitely be one of them.   
“Hange when will I begin ODM gear training?”   
Hange smiled, “I’ll be doing it with you! We can either start today or tomorrow, that’s up to you.”   
“I’d like to start today, if that’s okay with you.”   
Hange found herself laughing, “For someone who is an assassin of the night, you’re very polite, something I’ve always enjoyed about you. But I also like your eagerness.” Riley shrugged her shoulders to show it wasn’t a big deal considering she just wanted to start so she could master it quicker.   
Hange stopped at a double set of doors, unlocking it before opening it to show the content in the room. Riley studied the room to find it was in fact her office and her eyes widened. She was surprised at how much was in it. A desk could be found in the centre of it along with a chair, two chairs facing it. Multiple books could be found on shelves around the room along with lamps. What amazed her the most was the fireplace that was on the right wall of the room. Riley had never even dreamed of having an office and now it had a fireplace. 

“I can see you’re a little taken back.” Hange commented which made Riley blush out of embarrassment. “Your room is in the back here,” Hange opened the door to show her the room. Compared to the office it was a little underwhelming, but she couldn’t complain since it was better than the one, she had before this. What made Riley happy was that she had her own personal bathroom so that meant she didn’t need to share. “Here is your uniform, I wasn’t sure about what coloured shirt you wanted so I just got a white one for you.” Hange gave the uniform to Riley as she continued, “your harness is there which you need for your ODM gear so put that on once you’ve got your uniform on.” Riley nodded, looking down at the uniform in her hands. She felt slightly overwhelmed at everything, her cheeks flushed slightly. Hange smiled at her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I’m glad you’re here Riley.”  
The woman left the room so Riley could change, which she did. Surprisingly, it all fitted, and Riley added her own personal touch of fingerless leather gloves with her outfit. The thing that Riley enjoyed the most about the uniform was the boots since they were actually comfortable. She felt like a new woman as she stood in front of the mirror, admiring how good she looked in the uniform before showing Hange.

“LOOK AT YOU!!” Hange shouted in excitement, examining the woman with pure delight while clapping her hands. “You look so good!!” Riley laughed at the woman’s reactions before putting her green scout cloak on.   
For the next week, Riley and Hange trained with ODM gear. With the help of Riley’s father’s genes, she was able to pick things up quickly, clearly being a fast learner. She was able to name all the parts of the ODM gear and before she knew it, she was flying through the air, learning how to cut a Titan’s nape correctly. Riley felt nothing but freedom as she found herself souring through the air, managing to use the equipment easily like she had been using it for years. For the first week being at the Survey Corps, Riley and Hange sat in her office to eat meals together. Riley expressed that she didn’t want to eat in the mess hall yet and Hange completely understood, a little shocked at how open Riley was being since a lot of the time she seemed very emotionless and quiet. Riley felt comfortable around Hange which made the woman cry which meant that Riley had to awkwardly deal with a crying Hange, trying her best to comfort her but she wasn’t the best at it.   
Riley was coming out of her shell, knowing when to be serious and when to be light-hearted, but this was only around people she liked, so it wasn’t a lot you’d see her soft side. What caused a stir at the end of Riley’s week was when she met Captain Levi.   
She didn’t know she could hate a man so much until she met him. Each counter with him was just completely rude and infuriating for the woman, leaving her to rub her temples after each encounter while Hange comforted her, saying it would get better, yet it felt like it never did for Riley considering every time she saw his face she wanted to smash it in. He’d do nothing but either provoke the woman or tease her while also insulting her. At this point it seemed like a war on who could bother the other person more before they snapped. Riley had dealt with a lot of irritating men in her life, but he definitely topped it for her. What made matters worse was when Erwin suggested the two of them doing combat training together. Despite both of them arguing about how it was a bad idea, Erwin refused to budge on the idea, knowing that both of them were skilled in combat and would give each other a challenge.   
A little away from the Headquarters, Riley and Levi stood facing each other, both of their breathing heavy as they had been fighting for a while. Riley let her guard down for a second which was a mistake when Levi’s foot came toward her, which she barely blocked, grabbing his ankle and making him lose balance, giving Riley the opportunity to attack, her fist going for his face. But as expected, Levi, despite having lost balance, blocked the attack, grabbing her wrist and flipping her onto her back. She grunted in pain as Levi straddled her, keeping her legs hostage with his.   
Riley huffed, “Have I expressed how much I loathe you.”   
“Tch. Not my fault your completely shit.” Riley felt his guard drop slightly and she took this opportunity, managing to get him on his back before straddling him, just like he did with her.   
“Oh, how the turn tables.”

But Riley spoke too soon as she found herself on her stomach, her arm being held behind her back by Levi as his knee dug into her back. The hair at the front of Levi’s head hung forward as he leaned in. “Pathetic if you ask me, small fry.” That nickname annoyed Riley considering the man was only 3 inches taller than her, meaning she wasn’t that much shorter than him, but he still used this fact to insult her and tease her.   
The man got off her, allowing her to get up. The two of them were covered in dust and dirt from the ground since they had landed on the floor multiple times during the session. She couldn’t read Levi as he put his jacket back on, running a hand through his slightly damp hair due to sweat. Apart from his emotionless express, he looked tired, clear bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. But Riley said nothing, picking her jacket up and putting it on. Levi didn’t mutter a single word to her until they reached Headquarters.  
“Since it’s clear that Erwin wants us to keep training, we have no choice. So, get better, Brat.” Levi said coldly to her. Riley rolled her eyes, deciding to completely ignore him as she headed toward her room. She had dealt with enough Levi for the day and didn’t want to be anywhere near the man for a while.   
“So, get better, Brat.” She mocked with annoyance as she entered her office. She had to admit she was acting immaturely, but something about him just set a flame in her and she couldn’t help but act this way. Rubbing her temples, she took a moment to breath, allowing herself to calm down before she showered and changed into a new uniform since the one, she had on was covered in filth and it was all Ackerman’s fault.


	2. He is an Asshole.

Riley walked into the mess hall for dinner that evening. The mess hall was filled with chatter as Soldiers got their food for the evening. Studying the hall with her eyes, she noticed small groups for as, except while Hange was curious about Titans, Riley was curious about people. Making her way down the tables to get in line, she heard the comments about her as eyes were on her. She was still fairly new to the Survey Corps and curiosity got the better of anyone.   
“Look, it’s Lieutenant Riley.”  
“I wonder what her life was like before the Corps.”  
“How did she even get here?”   
But what stopped her in the tracks was when she heard one particular comment.   
“She’s small, looks like she’d be good in the bedroom especially with that body.” This wasn’t the first time she had heard comments like this, except it was from old sleezy men – this time it was a fellow Cadet. It took her a second to decide what to do, she was in fact someone in a position of power in the Corps, so was this her time to show the respect she needed.   
“Cadet what’s your name?” Riley asked, standing behind the Cadet that made the comment about her. She couldn’t see his face, but by his posture she could tell he was shitting his pants, knowing he had messed up. “I’m not going to repeat myself Cadet.” The mess hall had gone quiet, Riley could feel Erwin, Hange and Levi’s eyes on her. 

He stood up, turning and saluting at Riley, “Matthew Henderson, ma’am!”   
She nodded her head, “Ladies and Gentlemen if you wouldn’t mind following me outside, I have something to show to our lovely Matthew.” Riley made her way out of the mess hall, Matthew trailing behind her along with a string of Cadets. Luckily, it was a sunny day outside, meaning that Riley could take her cloak off. The group of Cadets stood a little away as Riley led Matthew to the rough centre of the courtyard. Riley kept an emotionless face, “Matthew I’d like for you to try and hit me.” The boy with wide eyes, looked baffled at the request. “Did I stutter, Cadet?” Riley said with a sterner tone.  
The boy in front of her looked to be about the age of 17-18. He looked well-built body wise and stood at about 5ft 9 compared to Riley’s small frame of 5ft. Glancing at the group of Cadets, even their eyes were wide, since it seemed they all believed that Riley would get hurt. Erwin, Hange and Levi all stood from afar to watch. Hange looked excited at the interaction, Erwin had a small smirk on his face while Levi stood with a bored face. The Cadet Matthew did what she said, going in for an attack. Riley blocked it, grabbing his wrist and twisting it painfully before shoving her knee into the Cadet’s stomach. Her body ached after the training with Levi, but this wasn’t going to stop her as she took the opportunity to send her fist into the Cadet’s face since he had bent over after a knee to the stomach. The Cadet fell onto his back, his nose now bleeding violently as he groaned in pain. Riley put her foot onto his chest, putting some pressure onto his lungs.  
“Men like you disgust me. Would you like to tell your fellow Cadets what caused all this in the first place, why I felt the need to drag them away from their meal?” Matthew didn’t speak, causing Riley to twist her heel into his chest, hissing out in pain. When he still didn’t talk, Riley took it upon herself to knock him out with one swift kick to the face. Hange was the only one that clapped, too excited at the fact that Riley just kicked someone’s ass.   
“She’s small, looks like she’d be good in the bedroom especially with that body.” Riley announced to the worried looking Cadets, “That is what Matthew here decided to say about me in the Mess Hall.” Riley brushed her shoulder, “I am aware a lot of you have questions, young minds being curious and all, but it doesn’t matter where I came from. What matters now is that I am your Lieutenant and I expect the same respect as any higher up in the Corps. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes, Ma’am!” The Cadets shouted, saluting to show their respect to the woman.   
“Now I apologise for keeping you all from your deserved meal, you may now go enjoy that. And someone get this filth medical attention.”   
The Cadets made their way back into the Mess Hall to finish their meals, two Soldiers carried away the Cadet that was unconscious on the floor. “What a way to make a first impression, Lieutenant.” Erwin commented outside as Riley put her cloak back on, nodding her head to his comment/compliment.   
“I knew you were good! It’s no wonder you were good at your job before.” Hange sang, but Riley just shook her head, now finding the interaction quite humorous. But Riley had lost her appetite and excused herself to go back to her office. She didn’t bother to hear what Levi had to say about the ordeal since she didn’t really care.  
Finding herself in her office chair, Riley had her knees to her chest, eyes closed while rubbing her temples, a headache forming as she had the mindset of hating everything at the moment. The fire in her office was lit as she just tried to relax, but it was hard when her head pounded like it was being hit with a hammer. She really hated headaches.   
What made matters worse was when her favourite person of all time barged into her office. She didn’t even open her eyes to know who it was as she spoke, “Well hello, Captain, please come in so glad you knocked.”   
“Tch. You look like shit, Brat.”   
“Why aren’t you just full of compliments today, Captain.” Riley finally opened her eyes to see Levi standing in front of her desk, his cloak covering his shoulders while his wet hair hung. Riley could only assume it was wet from bathing prior, considering her hair was also still wet. The Captain held no emotion in his features or his eyes as he put some files down on her desk.   
“You left before Erwin could give you these, plans for an expedition happening in a few weeks.” Levi said, not taking his eyes off the woman in the chair.   
She smiled sweetly but also sarcastically, “Didn’t know you took the position as Errand Boy.”   
“Tch.” Was all he said as he put something on the desk along with the files, but Riley was too busy studying his face to realise he had done this. He turned to leave, making his way to the door before turning to look at Riley with a bored expression once again.   
“Barely a day training with me and you’ve picked up some of my techniques, may be you’re not so bad after all, Lieutenant.” Riley with a blank face studied the Captain. What caught her off guard was when a very small smirk was found on Levi’s face before he closed the door. She rubbed her eyes, questioning if she just imagined what she just saw, but she shrugged it off since it wasn’t worth her thinking time as she went to grab the files. Her hand stopped, hovering over a small package on the files. Picking it up and opening it, she found a small loaf of bread that had been wrapped in brown paper. She squinted her eyes, questioning when Levi had put it there but shrugged, taking a bite out of the loaf as she began to read the files given to her.   
She’d never admit it, but she appreciated the small gesture that Levi had done. 

Morning had arrived and Riley woke up with her neck aching, her face in a file as it set in that she had fallen asleep on her desk, clearly too engrossed in the file that sleep had consumed her. She had no idea what time it was, but it was still dark outside, meaning it was the early hours of the morning as she got up, stretching her back out in hopes to get rid of her stiffness as she looked at the clock in the office, showing it was currently 4:40am. She groaned, rubbing her eyes with a yawn as she made her way to do a light bathe before getting ready for her day. Changing some elements of her uniform she was ready by 5am, deciding to take her guitar and find a place outside to play it.   
The bitter coldness hit her soft skin as she hugged her cloak closer to herself, making her way off the courtyard to find a place to play since she felt a little cramped in her office. She remembered her times at her small house in the woods, she had found a spot near a river during the residence there, letting the sound of nature and running water drown her as she played. She had hoped to find a place like that again, a place she could get lost in as she played her guitar. The perfect spot was found in the woods, a hill side not far from the Corps that looked out into a beautiful landscape of forest and nature. It was perfect for Riley as she sat down, the sun coming up from the horizon as she sat down crossed legged, taking her time to tune her guitar before spending the next while strumming away, humming to the tune that she created. Moments like these Riley couldn’t help but cherish forever because she knew that in her mind one day there would be a time, she could no longer play the guitar because of the war humanity had with the Titans. Sometimes Riley questioned if she should’ve joined the Survey Corps, even if she had only been here for a few weeks. She hadn’t faced a Titan yet, and that would be the biggest challenge when it came to her time here. In two weeks, she could be doing an expedition and the thought kind of scared her. She normally wasn’t a woman who was scared of situations, but she found this particular one to be scary, perhaps because she didn’t know what to expect.   
Sighing, she stood up, looking at the sky to estimate the current time which she assumed was 6am since the air had come slightly warmer, just barely though considering she still had to hug her cloak closer to her body as she made it back to Headquarters.   
An hour had passed, and Riley found herself sitting next to Hange in the Mess Hall, Erwin and Levi soon joining them as they ate the food given to them. For Breakfast like most days it was oatmeal, not particularly Riley’s favourite but it was better than before when she only ate once a day. The Survey Corps always tried to give as much food to the Troops as possible, making sure they’re kept healthy. Riley had forcefully finished her oatmeal and now sat sipping on her tea. 

“You look tired Riley, sleep bad?” Hange asked.   
Riley nodded, “I woke up with my head on my desk, so I think that is why I slept so badly.”  
Hange continued to talk about the discoveries that she had found about the Titans and all the theories that she was thinking about along with Riley’s father’s work. Riley nodded her head along, listening but also having her eyes on Levi as he sat sipping his tea. What intrigued Riley was how he was holding his cup, genuinely curious as to why he was holding his cup so oddly.  
“Quit staring, Lieutenant. It’s not very ladylike.” Levi said into his cup before glancing at the woman. Riley smiled sarcastically, “Apologies, I was just taking in your oh-so-handsome features, Captain.” The sarcasm dripping from every word.   
“Will you two ever stop with this?” Hange said, trying to be serious but finding herself laughing at the ordeal.   
“Until my last breath,” Riley muttered, Levi humming in agreement while Hange found herself laughing again, hitting her hand off the table before she spoke again. “You guys would make a great couple.”   
Riley’s eyes widened in pure shock while Levi choked on his tea, coughing like crazy before using a napkin to wipe his mouth. “Did you hit your head this morning, four-eyes? Or do I need to knock some sense into you?” Levi asked, clearly not amused at Hange’s comment. Riley rubbed her temples, feeling like another headache was appearing as Cadets in the mess hall looked at Hange who was still in hysterics over the whole thing. Riley rolled her eyes, wanting to hide in the cup she currently had to her mouth as her cheeks were slightly tinted due to embarrassment. Once Hange had calmed down with a stern word from Erwin, Riley watched as Levi and Erwin made their way to the front of the Mess Hall.   
“As you all know by now, every Wednesday is cleaning duties. You will be assigned a task by Captain Levi himself and you will carry that task to its highest standard.”  
Hange nudged Riley’s shoulder, whispering in her ear. “Levi can be quite a clean freak at times. He may look scary and intimidating now but you should see him when he wishes for something to be cleaned properly.” Riley hummed, keeping her eyes on a once again bored looking Levi as the Cadets lined up, ready to be assigned their jobs. “Do we have to do any of that?” Riley asked the woman who shook her head, “We’re just told to keep our offices and own quarters clean.” She nodded in understanding as she watched Cadets groan at the tasks they’ve been given. Erwin dismissed everyone to begin their cleaning tasks. Riley got up along with Hange, ready to go to their offices for the time being. 

“Small fry.” Riley huffed, glancing at Captain Levi to show she was listening. “In three hours meet at the usual spot for combat training, don’t be late.” Before she could negotiate with him, he was gone. She mocked his line of don’t be late, huffing as she made her way to the office. She felt like she was reliving her Teenage years except this time she had a strict guardian. Levi was older than her by a few years, but she felt like a child sometimes. Before she made it to her quarters, she bumped into Levi who no longer had his jacket or cloak on, white gloves, hair cloth and mask covered his features. She couldn’t help but giggle at how serious he took cleaning.   
“First an Errand Boy, now a Housewife, what’s next Captain?” She teased.   
“Tch.” For once he didn’t bite back, walking away with a broom, determination now in his normally emotionless eyes. All Riley could think was worry for the Cadets about to feel the wraith of Levi Ackerman.   
Three hours later and she made it to the usual spot her and Levi did combat training at. It was pouring with rain and Riley had seriously hoped he would call it off for the day, but he didn’t as she found him leaning against a tree, his hood up as he studied the woman. In that moment he looked extremely mysterious and for a second it made Riley uneasy.   
“You’re late.”   
She rolled her eyes, “By like a few minutes calm down.” But all of Riley’s senses went into action mood as Levi appeared, sending a high kick toward her head. She barely dodged it, finding herself rolling on the floor before getting up in a somewhat fighting stance. She watched with alert eyes as Levi pulled his cloak off along with his jacket before rolling his sleeves up on his shirt. His hair and clothes began to get wet since it was pouring. Riley took this time to take her cloak and jacket off, her hair and clothing becoming wet as well and she readied herself for the session.   
“Awake now, Lieutenant?” Levi asked, watching her with emotionless eyes. She rolled her eyes, mud had ended up on her white pants, knowing it was going to be hard to get those stains out later.   
“Asshole.” Was all she said as he went for her again, aiming a punch for her head as she used her arm to block it, attempting to grab his wrist to get him down onto the ground. Her tactic was successful as she managed to get him to the ground, but he was fast, using his leg to make her lose her foot as her back hit the ground. 

The session had barely begun, and the pair were both breathing heavily, Levi holding Riley down as his face was dangerously close to hers to where she could feel his hot breath on her skin. She was annoyed, and Levi noticed this in her eyes.   
“No matter how many men I took down, I can never bring you down.” She said with anger. He got off her and she got up, anger consuming her body. “I’ve fucking killed a man with my own shoe, and I can’t take you down. And I get it, it’s only been a few sessions, but I don’t get it!” She had raised her voice at the end, pushing her hands through her soaking hair in frustration.   
“Done, Lieutenant?” Levi asked.   
Riley huffed, picking her jacket and cloak up. “I’m done for today.” She didn’t hear his reply as she walked away, however hearing his classic “Tch.” Come from his mouth. But she wasn’t angry at the fact he kept beating her, it wasn’t that at all. It was the fact that when she saw him leaning over her, his hair dripping wet and his icy grey eyes looking at her, she liked it. In that moment she actually thought he was handsome, and it annoyed her, since the Military wasn’t a place to get these kinds of feelings. That and she barely known the man for two weeks, so to her, her mind was just being silly.   
“You must be joking?” Was all Riley could get out as she stared at the Commander who sat in his chair at his desk. Riley currently stood in the middle of the room along with Captain Levi who just looked as baffled as she did.   
“Do I look like I am, Lieutenant Riley?” She had to admit he did have a straight face at the time, clear that he was in fact being serious.   
“Commander if I may, I don’t necessarily want to babysit this brat.” Levi commented, crossing his arms over his chest.  
Erwin had said to the pair before that he wanted them to be in the same squad, since they had good chemistry – which Riley had no idea where that came from since the two of them were at each other’s throats every second they could be. If that is what Erwin thought as good chemistry, then Riley feared for the future of the Survey Corps.   
“Can I not go on Hange’s squad? I’d prefer to be on hers for this one.” Riley suggested, but Erwin shook his head, set on the idea of them being on the same squad. “You will both be on the same squad and that is an order.”   
The day that Riley went on her first expedition, everything changed. She kept her face hidden the whole time under her hood as she felt emotionless the whole time, listening to the screaming of her falling Cadets. It was like reality hit Riley like a ton of bricks when she witnessed Cadets being eaten alive by Titans. She felt nothing but anger when she managed to kill three titans, barely able to save Troops. She made the killing look easily as she flew high in the air, no fear filling her body as she sliced the napes of Titans. 

They returned and she still felt nothing, barely anyone made it back and multiple were injured badly. It was a loss for humanity when this happened.   
Riley stared outside her office window; her reflection being seen in the window. Her eyes were wide from the adrenaline still present in her body, her mind trying and failing to process everything that had happened, but she couldn’t. They had barely been out for a few hours before they had to retreat due to the figure of soldiers decreasing so quickly. Riley rubbed her eyes in exhaustion, her mind frizzled as she opened her eyes to see the reflection of Levi behind her in the window.   
“Captain Levi.” She said, barely having the energy to say that.   
“You’re stronger than this, Lieutenant.” Was what he said. It was expected from him at this point since he was never really one for encouraging words. “It’s your first time remember.” He stated.   
She nodded her head before thinking of her next words carefully, “I don’t hate you.”   
Levi continued to look her as she continued, “When I was on the expedition, I realised that I shouldn’t have any regrets.” She wasn’t sure what she saw, but she was sure she saw Levi tense slightly at her words, but she continued anyway. “Yeah we clash a lot and I’ll always be sarcastic toward you, but I don’t hate you.”  
“Tch. You’re going soft on me Lieutenant.”   
She scoffed, whipping herself around to give him a lecture but she stopped when she saw the small hint of a smirk dancing on his lips. She couldn’t help but smile lightly as she looked away from the man and back out the window. “I take my words back; I do still hate you.” She said, but Levi watched in the window reflection at the smile on her face. A weird feeling in his chest was present but he pushed it down while his mind told him he wanted to see more of that smile at some point.   
Hange burst into the Office, her eyes wide and sweat dripping from her forehead as she breathed heavily. It was clear to see that she had rushed here. She struggled to get the words out in a fit of panic.   
“Spit it out, four-eyes.” Levi stated.

“Titans have broken Wall Maria!”


End file.
